


then there's you [ ON HOLD ]

by glossjae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Sexual Tension, jaehyun does basketball and taeyong does gymnastics yeet yeet, johnny and ten are just annoying friends lmao, taeyong sweats alot ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-27 11:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glossjae/pseuds/glossjae
Summary: It wasn't like Jung Jaehyun, the best basketball player the school had ever seen to get distracted during training. It was even less like him to be staring at a certain cute, pink haired gymnast during those trainings either.





	then there's you [ ON HOLD ]

Jaehyun focused on the way Taeyong moved on the other side of the gym, all by himself. Legs straight, flipping over and over the bar with perfect precision as sweat stuck his soft pink hair to his face, soft pink lips slightly parted. If only he could reach forward and- 

"Jaehyun! THE BALL!" shouted the coach as Johnny passed the basketball overhead to Jaehyun. But crash it was too late. The ball had already hit Jaehyun on the head as Jaehyun flinched slightly, wincing.

"Get your head in the game mate," said Yuta, patting Jaehyun on the back lightly as he walked passed him to the bleachers for water, with the rest of the team barring the latter.

"Jaehyun what's up with you?" questioned the coach sternly. "It's unlike you to be getting distracted when the semi-finals are just around the corner" 

Jaehyun bowed his head in slight embarrassment. The coach sighed.

“Focus on training for now okay?" 

"Yes sir."  
\----------------------------------------------------

"Bro what were you even thinking about?" You never get distracted during practices." asked Johnny, furrowing his eyebrows.

“I-" Jaehyun began but didn't continue on, sighing as he poked around at the food on his plate. 

"Oh my god Johnny isn't it obvious? He's in love," said Yuta, rolling his eyes "I bet even Taeil could tell."

Taeil chuckled softly, “You’re not subtle at all Jaehyun, we all saw you ogling at-“

“Shut the fuck up Taeil”

“-Taeyong” finished Taeil, taking no heed to Jaehyun’s annoyance.

“Hahaha, you’re so funny Taeil,” scowled Jaehyun angrily. He definitely was not ogling at Taeyong. It was more just appreciating fine art.

“Oh Jaehyun,” Johnny began suddenly, “Let’s all go to the café this Saturday.” 

“And watch you drool over that short Thai boy? No thanks, I have homework to do anyway,” replied Jaehyun snarkily, faking a shudder.

“Pfft okay, so what if I told you that a certain pink haired boy might be there too?” 

Jaehyun started coughing “Well, I don’t have that much homework do anyways, I’m in”

“You’d do anything to ogle at your crush wouldn’t you Jae,” teased Taeil. Jaehyun immediately turned red, ears burning up.

“I’m going to the library, I need to finish my maths,” he managed to splutter out, flustered.

“You sure you’re not going to the library to stare at your boy?” questioned Yuta, raising an eyebrow. 

Jaehyun shot Yuta a withering look before turning on his heel. 

\-----------------  
Jaehyun stumbled ungracefully out of his bathroom on Saturday morning, after staring at himself in the mirror for a whole half hour. Exiting his apartment, he walked down the main street towards the address of the café Johnny had sent him. Johnny and his not-boyfriend Ten were already there, waiting for him and Taeyong. 

Not even a second after Jaehyun had entered the café, he had been hit with a lively ball of life.

“Hello Jaehyun! I’m Ten, Johnny’s told me so much about you!” said Ten, smiling.

“Oh hey Ten, nice to meet you,” said Jaehyun, smiling serenely, not expecting Ten’s enthusiasm. 

“Taeyong should be arriving soon! He’ll probably never be on time ever again because he’s just gotten a cat,” 

Jaehyun smiled awkwardly, and sat down next to Johnny, who was opposite Ten. 

“You know,” said Ten dreamily, turning to Johnny,” we should all go on a triple date with Doyoung and his boyfriend.”

“Yeah, we should,” replied Johnny, gazing at Ten with literal stars in his eyes. 

“Yes”

“Yeah”

“I love you”

“I love you more”

Jaehyun almost puked. 

After around ten minutes of scrolling through the spam in his text message inbox, the little bell behind the door tinkled as the door opened to reveal a boy with fluffy pink hair, wearing a striped blouse inside a long light blue trenchcoat. 

“Hi Ten,” the boy said softly, smiling with his cheeks puffed up. 

It took Jaehyun all of his willpower to not melt right there.

The boy – Taeyong, then proceeded to sit down next to Ten, directly opposite Jaehyun and smiled cutely at him.

“Hi! I’m Taeyong,”

“H-hello, I’m Jaehyun,” replied Jaehyun, recovering quickly from his initial stutter but nevertheless had bright red ears.  
Johnny cleared his throat loudly.

“Uhh should we order now?”  
Jaehyun swore he heard Ten snigger but decided to ignore it and kill Johnny later for informing Ten about his – cough – crush. 

Around half an hour later, Jaehyun had just finished his coffee, and was watching Taeyong eat his cake. Johnny glanced quickly at Jaehyun, wriggling his eyebrows before turning to Ten, who shared him a knowing look. 

“He has icing on his cheek, I’m sure you’ve noticed” whispered Johnny quietly into Jaehyun’s ear.

Jaehyun glared at Johnny, but not in a bad way.

“Pfft what do you want me to do about it?”

“Admit it Jae, you’re too much of a coward to tell him and help him.”

Jaehyun was about to stab Johnny. 

“Um Yong, you’ve got something –“

“Hm?” asked Taeyong with his eyes wide open, confused.

Jaehyun’s mind immediately went into autopilot. As if it was his second nature, he reached forward and brushed off the icing with his fingers.

Taeyong blushed deeply, staring at the table awkwardly. 

Upon realising what he just did, Jaehyun blushed too, staring off at the wall behind Taeyong awkwardly.

Awkward silence was beginning to settle upon the table, until Johnny came to break it.

“Oh for fucks sake, just kiss or something.”  
“Yeah, great idea Johnny shut up” whispered Jaehyun, eyes narrowed.

Ten laughed a soft tinkling laugh that diverted Johnny’s attention from Jaehyun’s annoyance to Ten.

Suddenly Taeyong stood up.

“Uh sorry guys, I really need to go to this gymnastics thing” said Taeyong, looking somewhat apologetic.

Once Taeyong had left, Ten leant forward towards Jaehyun and said quietly.

“Don’t worry, he’s just embarrassed”

**Author's Note:**

> hello uwu leave kudos if you liked reading this x  
> follow my twitter @adorejunguwu
> 
> (next update would be like during the first week of march since i have school camp yikes)


End file.
